


BIOHAZARD KINKTOBER YALL

by Illneverbethin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Las Plagas (Resident Evil), Men Crying, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illneverbethin/pseuds/Illneverbethin
Summary: Lewd Biohazard Drabbles. Read the tags.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Piss, Vomit, and Rape/ Non-con elements

At this moment, where he was put in a corner by the Ogre bastard with his wrists put by his sides, Leon knew that he was completely, utterly fucked.

He was confused to why it wasn’t trying to kill him anymore. A small wave of relief washed over him when one of the Tyrant’s hands let his wrist go.

_It returned as he watched it reach down toward its pants and unzip its fly._

Leon was greeted by a thick, long penis, much bigger than his own, standing hard and tall in front of lips. He had to admit, he was surprised.

It was roughly about more than 12 inches in length, fading from a pale blue to a purple color, slick with precum.

It rubbed its cock against the smaller man’s lips as if in an attempt to persuade him to suck. 

He didn’t wanna suck it.

It was when it squeezed his wrist, threatening to break it, Leon knew that he didn’t have a choice other than to do what the Tyrant wanted. 

He obeyed and got on his knees, putting the tip into his mouth 

He gagged when the Tyrant grabbed a hold of his hair and pushed at least 6 inches into his mouth and pushing in and out. He could handle that. Besides, he had had a _different_ way to make money during his academy days. But this was different.

It smelled like chemicals. And it tasted even worse. Almost like, when a metallic taste. 

His eyes flooded with tears as the smell filled his nose. 

The Tyrant grunted and growled in satisfaction as it used Leon’s mouth as a fuck toy. 

Globs of spit ran down his chin. 

He looked up at his captor as it pulled out, giving him some time to breathe, right before it shoved back into his mouth and thrusted even faster. 

Gagging and choking on thick digit, he thought he would pass out.

Brutally fast thrusts informed Leon that it was close to its climax. 

With a low growl, the Tyrant shoved the whole thing in the young man’s mouth, coating his throat with thick, slimy ropes of cum. 

Distracted by the fact that this creature dick was pushing back his uvula, Leon started pissing himself.

As it pulled it’s softening cock away, a mixture of cum and vomit left the man’s mouth.

Leon sat in a puddle of filth, covered in his own vomit and urine as he watched the Tyrant tuck itself back into its pants and stomped away down the hall. 

This is definitely NOT how he imagined his first day. 


	2. Academy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I mentioned that Leon knew a different way to make money during his Academy days?

“Thank you. Next in line.” Leon wiped cum of his lips as one of the men gave him $30 and walked away while zipping his pants up. 

Leon couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was 19 years old, and was sucking dicks and doing other sexual favors for money. Yet, he was training to be an officer. He couldn’t blame himself. He was getting paid minimum wage from his part time job.

Another man stepped towards him. He looked up at the man. He was an older man. Maybe in his late 50’s or early 60’s, and was a bit overweight.

“One of my good friends told me about your services. So, I thought I’d see for myself. And damn, I must say, you are one pretty fella. Even prettier than I imagined.” The man pinched the cleft chin between his fingers. “That’s nice of you to say, sir.” He was waiting.

The man unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect cock. “I’m sure you know what to do, right?”

He took nearly half of the whole thing into his mouth. Which was pretty easy for him. It was bigger than average, but not huge. The taste wasn’t as bad as the last guy. But the smell wasn’t too tolerable.

Not like he was going to say anything about it.

‘That’s a pleasant smell.’ Leon sarcastically said in his head.

He could tell the man was enjoying his service by the way his head tilted back and the faint exhale.  
  
The man moved his hips back and forth very slowly. So slowly, that the other men could barely notice it.

He teased the man by circling his tongue around the head of his cock and slowly ran his tongue against it.

It twitched in his mouth. Now he _really_ liked that. 

The man moved his hips harder and faster as Leon hallowed out his cheeks. 

As Leon moved his head back, the man would move his hips back, as he moved his head forward, the man would thrust into his mouth.

He pulled his dick out and came with a grunt, on the teen’s face, covering his forehead and mouth with cum. 

“Well, not a bad job, kid.” The man zipped himself up and reached into his pocket to get his wallet and fished out $45. “I hope to receive your service another time.” 

Leon put the money in his pocket. “Thank you, sir. Next in line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what I should write tomorrow


	3. Fondling

“Can we please just...get back to work?” “Zip it, comrade.” Krauser massaged Leon’s pecs through his shirt. 

The shorter man bit his lip and squeezed his thighs together. 

“I can’t believe they’d send a pretty little slut like you out here.” Leon gasped as Krauser bit the sensitve skin on his neck.

“So tell me the truth, how many dicks did you have to suck to get to the top?” He lifted Leon’s shirt to pinch his nipples. He choked out a moan in response. 

Leon was so embarrassed that he was actually _this_ sensitive.

Leon let out a yelp as he felt the larger man move his hand lower to cup his crotch.

“Heh. You’re hard. Don’t be embarrassed.”

He hooked his arm around Leon’s waist to bring him closer. He could _feel_ Krauser’s erection rubbing against his ass while his dick was being grabbed through his pants.

He was almost at his limit. If Krauser kept attacking his neck and whispering this into his hear. Leon put his hand over his mouth.

“Quit doing that. It’s not like anyone will hear your screams down here.”

Leon’s moans were muffled as he came in his pants.

“Too sensitive. Ya need to learn to be a real man. Put your hat on. We’ll finish this later. Right now, we have work to do.”


	4. Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Knife Play

“Hold it still, comrade. I might _accidentally_ cut something important.” Krauser whispered into Leon’s ear as he ran a finger across the freshly made cut on his cheek, slowly moving his knife along the shorter man’s jawline.

“Get the fuck off me.” Leon barked. The larger blonde snickered. “No can do. You’re too pretty. I couldn’t just leave you untouched.”

Leon held his breath as Krauser cut his shirt open with the tip of his knife.

Krauser licked his lips when he saw the smooth, pale flesh that awaited under the cloth, just asking for it to be tampered with.

“Look at you. So beautiful.” He ran his knife down from in between Leon’s pecs to his belly button, forming a long, but not deep cut.

Leon tried to reach for his pistol. He was stopped by Krauser moving and pinning both his hands above his head. “If you even think about it, the next time the president’s daughter sees you, it’s your body.” He pushed his knife against Leon’s throat. 

“You bastard.” The distance between the knife and the smaller blonde’s neck grew shorter. “Watch your mouth when you’re talkin’ to me, comrade.”

Krauser moved his knife down to Leon’s chest. “Damn. God knows what I’ll do when I take you home and make you my bitch.”

Whatever Krauser was about to do, it was stopped by a bullet knocking away his knife. He looked up at the source.

“Well, if it isn’t the bitch in the red dress.”


	5. Feet....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of prostitute Leon but one of his customers has a foot fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't really like this chapter

So, this guy was into _feet_ , huh. It was weird, but he offered to pay him $50, and Leon was in need of extra money.  
Part of him was uncomfortable. The other part was desperate.

“Well, then I guess...” The teen said as he took off his sneakers and socks. “Thanks, kid.” The man got on his knees and began inhaling the aroma of his feet. 

It was weird for him, but damn, was he in need. 

It got even weirder when the man started _licking_ his feet. From his heels, the middle of his soles, to in between his toes.

“You’ve got soft feet, boy.” 

The man moved one of Leon’s legs lower so that his toes would touch his erect cock.

Assuming that the man wanted to be pleasured, he rubbed his foot against the man's dick as he sucked on the toes on his other foot.

He ran his toe down from tip to the shaft. 

The man moved the young man's leg lower and grabbed his ankles and roughly began to fuck his feet. His cock throbbed between the soles of Leon’s feet.

The man grunted as he came. The majority of it on the teen’s feet and pant leg. Some getting of it on the man, himself.

“Thank you, kid.” The man gave him $50, folded up from his pocket. 

“Alright. Thank you, sir. Next in line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, what should I write tomorrow?


	6. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Crying

“Please...no more...” Leon hiccuped as the Tyrant slammed harshly back inside of him. He already came 4 times, but this thing wasn’t done with him, just yet. 

He pleaded for it to stop. Yeah right, like it was going to take orders from someone much smaller than itself.

The only lubricant was it’s precum, so it mostly burned.

This was most definitely _not_ what he had signed up for.

He lay limp in front of the beast as he sobbed continuously. He was a mess. His body was covered in sweat, which stuck his hair to his forehead. Tears ran down his cheeks and drool ran down his chin.

No doubt that his ass would be sore and he wouldn’t be able to walk for a while. 

He put his hand over his mouth to try and muffle out his crying, knowing that he might attract something like a licker. 

His eyes shot wide and he sobbed as he felt hot cum flood his ass, making him reached his limit as well. 

The Tyrant leaned down to his face and actually started _licking_ the tears off.

Whoever the fuck designed this thing was sick in the head...


	7. Public (sorta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public

“Can we just _please_ make this quicker?!” Leon whisper-yelled. “Goddammit, I’m _trying_!” Chris said through gritted teeth. “Well hurry before someone walks in!” It was completely unprofessional to be having sex at work, but they couldn’t help it. It was one of the many times that BSAA worked with the DSO that this happened. 

Leon and Chris couldn’t afford to be caught with their pants around their knees, balls deep inside of one another. They had to be really quiet in the bathroom stall to avoid being fired, caught, or both. 

Leon had to hold back a moan as the larger man nibbled on his ear. Chris _really_ knew how to push his buttons in all the right ways. Nibbling at his ears, kissing his neck, running his hands up and down his thighs, teasing his dick.

Chris put his hand over Leon’s mouth. “You close?” He breathed out. Leon nodded his head. “Good, cause I am too.” 

Chris buried his cock inside the tight ass while he and Leon came.

He removed his hand from the blonde’s mouth to let him catch his breath. 

As they got themselves together they _did_ have some small talk. “Next time something like _this_ happen, let’s keep it _outside_ of work, Redfield.” “Deal. You still up for dinner tonight?” Leon grinned at that. “Sure.”


	8. Obsessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Obsessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon is trans in this fic

Leon Scott Kennedy..

Such innocent beauty, a sexy body, and a wonderful personality. Just what you wanted. Just what you _needed_. 

His skin always looked so smooth, his hair always looked so soft, and he always smelled so sweet. Every time that he spoke to you, you would get butterflies in your stomach. 

Every time he looked at you with those beautiful baby blue eyes, you had to control yourself. You would imagine those eyes looking up at you as he choked on your cock.

Sometimes, you would wonder if he was sleeping with some of the other officers.

When you got home, you would find yourself jerking off to pictures of him.

A lot of times when he was going to shower, you would secretly watch him. Ever since you laid your eyes on that pretty little pussy, you had fantasies about fucking and devouring it, all while he moaned your name.

But no matter what he had down there, you wanted him and only him. 

Oh, Leon...

So beautiful and naive...

He hasn’t a clue what you have in store for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of ideas...what should I write tomorrow?


	9. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon is trans. Just a heads up. (Do not attempt the acts depicted in this chapter in real life)

One night, you decided you liked Leon Kennedy so much, that you wondered what his naked figure looked like. So, you hatched a plan. You _knew_ that he always showered alone. Not with the other guys.

So, you when your shift ended, you _pretended_ that you were going home, but in reality, you were just going to pack your car and park it somewhere, so that Leon would genuinely believe that you left. You snuck into the building with your camera and hid just in time, right before he got there. 

He arrived soon. The moment you were waiting for. He began to undress. The reason why he always showered alone became much more clear now. When he removed his shirt, there was a black peice of cloth on his chest. He was _transitioning_ , from female to male. But it was okay with you. No matter what gender he was, you loved him. You wouldn’t bring it up in your next conversation with him, of course.

He removed his binder, his pants, and his underwear. You couldn’t stop looking at that perfect little cunt. You decided to take your pictures, turning off the flash and sound, so that he wouldn’t notice. You took quite a few of them. You smiled as you looked at his beautiful figure. 

You were _really_ in love with this man.


	10. Stuck in a wall (Or window, more like it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the classic porn troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon is trans in this chapter 
> 
> <> is used to signify Spanish being spoken.

Leon was stupid for actually thinking he could fit through this window. It was jammed only opened so much that his top half could fit through. He thought that he could manage to get through, but couldn’t.

Ashley could be anywhere, probably suffering and here he was, stuck in a window. 

while he kept pushing himself forward, he swore he could hear footsteps coming from inside the building, along with a man speaking Spanish under his breath.

Dammit. One of the villagers had somehow gotten in. 

The footsteps had stopped when they had gotten to where he was. Leon prayed in his head that he would just leave him alone. There was a thud next to him, followed by hands on his ass.

He immediately panicked and started kicking. His struggling was ignored as his pants and underwear were ripped open. Cold air met his cunt, then warmed by hot breath over it. 

Leon shuddered whe he felt the man’s mouth close over his pussy and his tongue beginning to work over his folds and to his clit. 

It felt so, _slimy_. Unlike the first 3 times he was eaten out in his early 20’s. 

“ _Aaahh_....” He moaned when felt the man begin to suck on his clit. 

“Get off!” He tried kicking at the man again. Only for both of his ankles to be grabbed. If he tried to pull himself out the window, the man would pull him back by his ankles to keep abusing his pussy.

His eyes went wide as he felt three fingers work their way inside of him and massage his G-spot. 

He was about to cry. He made one mistake, and gets toyed with.

The man's teeth bit down on the sensitive clit. It made Leon’s orgasm hit. Clothed legs shook as whimpering calmed down. 

“<Tasty little American.>” He heard the man say before heavy footsteps left down the stairs.

Leon was left alone with ripped pants, teary eyes, and zero dignity.

What if Ashley saw him like this.


	11. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Cheating

“Strip. Now, and over my knee.” Chris sternly demanded. Leon obeyed and began undressing himself before bending over his lover’s knee. The younger man quickly earned himself a sharp swat on the ass.

“What did you do?” The older man asked intimidatingly. “I was flirting with other men...” Another slap was laid on Leon’s ass. “And?” “I sucked a guy’s dick on my lunch break...” Another slap. “And this the...?” “The fifth time...?” Lying got him another hard slap. “Don’t fuck with me, Leon.” “The seventh time...but, I promise that I won’t do it again!” Another slap. “You said the last time and the time before that, Kennedy.”

Chris got Leon off his lap and put him over his shoulder. He tossed him on their bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from their bedside table. “Did you learn nothing? I told you to quit doing that, yet, you did it anyway.”

He coated his fingers in lube before circling Leon’s hole. “Sluts like you need to learn their lessons soon or later.” Leon moaned as Chris pushed his fingers inside him, slowly moving them in and out. “Chris...” “Hush, I’ll take care of you.”

Chris freed his erect cock from his pants and coated himself with the lube. He leaned down and shoved his cock inside his lover’s ass. He winced from the sudden stretch. He moved his hips back and forth as he listened to the sounds that Leon made.

“So tell me, why do you go around, whoring yourself out to other men?” He whispered while kissing Leon’s adam’s apple. “It’s...because you’re gone all the time...” “So, while I’m out busting my ass, trying to make the world a better place, you’re just desperate for dick?” “Not just any dick...I want you, but you’re always busy...” Chris grinned. “Well, in that case...”

He wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist and lifted him off the bed as he sat on his knees. He moved his hips as he moved the younger man up and down. “How about I give it to you _good_? So good, that you would barely be able to walk tomorrow?” Leon couldn’t even answer. He was a limp, sweaty, meaning mess. “I can’t have my husband whoring himself out.”

“Chris...I’m gonna cum...!” “Then be free to...” The smaller man threw his head back as he ejaculated. Chris slowed down his thrusts as he came inside of Leon. 

He laid his husband back down on the bed before removing himself. A small amount of cum leaked out of the younger man’s ass. 

“You’re never gonna do it?” Leon shook his head. “Even if I’m gone for more than two days?” He shook his head again. He smirked. “Good. Hope I can believe you.” 


	12. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not attempt the acts in this chapter in real life.

You had successfully broken into Leon’s apartment. He was unsurprisingly very organized. You had eventually found his bedroom, which was wide open. 

His sleeping face looked so beautiful and innocent. His skin looked so delicate. Oh, how you couldn’t control yourself anymore.

You decided to touch his hair. It was just as soft you had imagined.

Your cock was painfully hard, so you unzipped your pants and started slowly stroking yourself. A thought had it you. You didn’t have to imagine right now. You were actually looking at him. The only thing you wished is that he wouldn’t wake up. 

You really wanted to fuck him. But you decided not to. Hopefully, he was a virgin. 

You bit your lip as you thought about taking his virginity, the way he would moan, maybe even impregnating him. 

You rapidly jerked yourself off as you pointed your cock at Leon’s sleeping face.

While grunting, you ejaculated all over the his face. 

Not wanting him to wake up confused, you grabbed a tissue and wiped his face before making your way out of the apartment.


	13. Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oviposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he is trans in this chapter.

Leon felt like he couldn’t move anymore. His stomach cramped. He tried to ignore, but he couldn’t any longer. It must have been Las Plagas.

He remembered hearing something about how it wanted to reproduce or something like that.

He knew that he had to stop and remove his pants when he felt a pressure in his womb.

His breathing got heavier as he spread his legs and felt something travel down his vaginal canal. He used all his force to push it out.

He used all his muscles before he felt something slide out of him. He looked down and saw an egg. Not a normal egg. A dark brown dotted egg. Larger than an everyday egg. Before it was able to hatch, he stomped on it. 

When he looked at his stomach, he _knew_ that this would be a really long process. 


	14. Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krauser doesn’t shut his mouth

Leon didn’t dare look at Krauser while shoving the man’s dick in his mouth. He just wanted to get it over with, get the hell off of that island, and send Ashley back home.

“You’ve gotten good, Leon. Have you been _practicing_ with other men?” Leon finally looked up and gave him the finger before going back to sucking. ‘Put a sock in it Krauser.’ He thought to himself. 

“Keep going. You look even prettier with your cheeks stuffed like that.” Krauser reached down to cup his face, but it was stopped by Leon swatting his hand away. “Whoa, aren’t you a fiesty little thing?” 

“Ya know what? Maybe if we both make it outta here alive, I can show ya around. I know some guys that are just _dying_ to meet you.” Leon rolled his eyes in disgust. This guy was actually fucking gross. 

“Don’t act like that’s new to you, comrade. You’re probably a regular harlot.” 

Krauser rested his hands on Leon’s head as he began to thrust into the younger man’s mouth.

He pulled out and came on Leon’s face and hair. 

Leon stood up and muttered under the his breath. “Well that’s half an hour of hard work ruined.” Krauser scoffed. “What’s wrong, princess? Angry at me because I messed up your hair?” Leon turned around and pouted. “Why don’t you put a sock in it?”


	15. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Candle Wax, kidnapping, Rape/Non-con elements

“Careful now.” Another drop of hot wax landed on Leon’s chest. He couldn’t even fight back or yell if he wanted to. His arms and legs were bound while he was gagged and blindfolded. 

“I do wonder, how would your _husband_ react to you being held here.” Wesker turned to look at Leon. “But surely, I doubt that would ever happen. I have you hidden in a place where basically nobody can find you.” Leon didn’t want to believe him. He had hope that Chris would notice that he was missing and come and save him. 

He twitched as another drop of candle wax fell on his stomach.

“If you squirm that much, that will only make it spread.” Wesker leaned down and began to kiss and tease Leon’s nipples. He had nothing to do other than focus on this man toying with his chest.

“You might want to get comfortable, Leon. It will be a long time until anyone ever sees you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are so short. I’m just really tired.


End file.
